1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a switching device used to control electrical systems and/or devices and, more particularly, relates to a switch for selectively adjusting or varying a state of a current load.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches and controls for electrical systems and devices have been developed that control more than one state of an electrical load or device. While it is now commonplace for devices to control a plurality of states, such as the ON/OFF/DIM/BRIGHT state of a lighting load, the integration of multiple control features in a single device typically requires more complicated manufacturing processes to accommodate the different features.
The present disclosure relates to an integrated control device that is simple to manufacture and less expensive to produce.